Disrupting The Balance
by HuggableZombie
Summary: Behind closed doors lies secrets of Akali and Shen. For years it had never interrupted with their work, but one day Akali finds her body acting in strange ways. Many things are assumed and Shen believes that his child is going to be born. The kinkou order does not like this and begins to solve the problem in their own manner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Turn for the Worse**

Akali found herself to be the first one awake. Slowly, she turned to see Shen's chest lifting slightly with each breath he took. She planted a kiss on her sleeping partner's cheek before stretching, trying not to disturb his rest. Silently, she got out of his bed and dressed herself. As she began to reach for the door, she took one last look at Shen. A smile played itself across her lips before she left the small apartment the institute provided.

Although this act was not common among the two colleagues, there was still the fear of getting caught that lingered in Akali's mind. What would she say if someone found her leaving Shen's quarters? What would they think? Perhaps mission details would be a good excuse. Important mission details; finding herself tired and it being late, she stayed the night at Shen's. Akali nodded to herself, satisfied with her excuse.

It wasn't long before she found her own quarters. The morning was only dawning. All the champions that woke up early were already awake and doing whatever it was they did in the morning. Her muffled movement was flawless as she reached her door. Though a high-pitched raspy voice spoke up whom she recognized instantly, causing Akali to curse herself silently.

"Akali?" Kennen asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where were you last night? I came by to ask you something but you were gone," Kennen said, yawning afterwards.

Akali's mind fumbled for the excuse she had come up with earlier. "Shen and I, discussing mission details. I was too tired to come back and slept over there. I'm sorry Kennen, I didn't think it would take all night," She explained. Despite the nervousness she was feeling, she had pulled off her excuse almost perfectly. Internally, she congratulated herself. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Kennen shook his head, "It's nothing. I've already taken care of it. I was just curious about something, but now it's all ok. Just make sure to tell me when you're going to Shen's please?"

"I'll make it a point," Akali replied before entering her small apartment. The room had grown cold with her absence, forcing her to slightly shiver upon closing the door behind her. It was a complete contrast from waking up in Shen's heated room. Immediately, she headed for her shower, slipping into it and turned on the water.

As the liquid ran down her skin, she began to think of how her and Shen's charade had started. What was it that caused her to seek him out to calm her urges? We're they honestly urges, or needs? It hardly seemed to matter anymore. The two had already done what was done and there appeared to be no sign of it stopping. As she began to wonder why she had even started going to Shen for her needs, she began to ask herself why she hadn't earlier. He was wise, strong, selfless, insightful, and could weather even the worst of attacks. To her, he was the epitome of what every man should be.

Though that was far from love. She couldn't tell herself that she 'loved' Shen. To do so would certainly impair his judgment and that was not an option. Shen had a strong responsibility; her companionship would only get in his way. Realizing this, Akali was simply satisfied with her uncommon visits and his willingness to give her what she needed. As long as they kept this under concealment, there would be no way it could take a turn for the worse. They could easily go on with their lives without any real repercus-

Akali's body heaved as her stomach wretched, forcing her to double over in pain. A small torrent of fluids flowed from Akali's mouth and swirled into the drain of her shower. She stood there, body heaving in periodical moments. When her episode was finished with, she stared down at her shower floor, shocked at what had just happened. She stayed looking down, taking deep breaths to calm her body. Could she have caught a virus? It wouldn't have been the first time any of the trio had become ill. During their missions, they were almost constantly exposed to microbials that could have caused such a reaction.

She turned off the water to her shower and slipped on a robe before lying down in her bed. She wrapped the thin sheets around herself, feeling her strength sapped from her body's violent affair. Sick, that's what she was, or rather, that's what she believed. There couldn't have been another explanation. It was funny, she felt fine just before her shower. Perhaps she was too distracted in her thoughts to feel the symptoms her body was giving.

She curled up within the sheets, closing her eyes and letting the natural exhaustion take effect. Her occurrence in the shower told her to call the League offices and tell them she had contracted a virus and would be unavailable for summoning. That seemed like the right course of action for the day.

When Shen awoke, he noticed the absence of Akali's body heat. He looked behind him and saw that she was gone. He never once cared that she left before he woke up; he understood her actions for doing so. Akali was the one who came to him; he felt no need to keep her longer than what she wanted. He hadn't seen Akali as a companion, though he had slowly grown fond of the woman. Not once had it ever interfered with his duties, but the feelings were still there. It wasn't his job to be void of emotion, only to be unbiased in his judgment. Those were his duties, and he had not wavered in it.

Shen stood up from his bed, taking in a deep breath before heading to his shower and getting dressed. He was about to start the trio's training regimen. They all knew to meet in the mess hall and start their routine. After their five mile run, then they were treated to breakfast. After breakfast were arms and tactics training with a break in the middle for lunch. The regimen ended with another three mile jog before they were released to spend the rest of the day however they pleased. It wasn't meant to improve their skill, it was made to keep them in shape and it had done its job.

He strapped on his ninjato and left the small part of the institute that was called his. At the mess hall, he found Kennen but there was no sign of Akali anywhere. Shen was confused. Not once had Akali ever missed out on the regimen.

"Kennen, where is Akali?" Shen asked his voice deep and his tone commanding. The yordle was taken back by the question and cocked a confused look at Shen.

"I saw her go into her room earlier. She told me she spent the night at your place, said something about mission details," Kennen replied. Shen nodded his head slowly, deciding to go and find her for himself.

"Start your run. Akali and I will catch up later," Shen commanded. Kennen nodded an understanding and left the mess hall. Shen, however, headed towards Akali's quarters.

The ninja knocked on his colleague's door. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. It took a while and repeated knocking till Akali answered it. In Shen's eyes, she didn't look well at all. Her eyes showed fatigue and her skin was slightly pale.

"Yes?" She asked once she opened the door.

"We have a routine to do, but I can see you aren't feeling well," Shen replied.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where it came from," She said, rubbing her temples. Shen pondered for a moment before deciding what he believed was the best decision.

"Take a day off. Tomorrow, you will give me twice the normal running distance," Shen responded, his voice giving a strong amount of authority.

"Without question," She said, closing the door.

It didn't take long for Shen to catch up to the yordle. Even though Kennen was full of energy and fast, his height disadvantage worked against him. When Kennen first saw The Eye of Twilight, he searched for Akali, but found her missing.

"She is feeling ill," Shen said, answering Kennen's unasked question. "She'll join us tomorrow if she is able." Kennen felt content with the answer, not seeing a point in continued questioning.

The two finished their run and ended up back at the institute. Kennen had immediately headed to get his breakfast, eager to eat. Shen on the other hand, barely even touched the food he had gotten. He seemed focused on something, but Kennen knew not what it was. He could almost see it on his leader's face. Something was occupying his mind. The yordle shrugged it off though. If he needed to know, Shen would tell him.

The two began their arms training. Kennen's accuracy with his shurikens was almost unmatched by anyone else. He could hit a bullseye on a target three times in a row. Shen had become so quick with his Ninjato, only a twitch of his muscle left slashes in the dummy he practiced on. The trio was equally skilled in their respective weapons. Shen's Ninjato was fast, Kennen never missed his mark, and Akali was swift in her slashes.

As Shen slashed with his ninjato, a kama stuck straight into the dummy next to him. It was perfectly placed in the middle of its target's head. Shen turned back to see Akali standing a good distance away. She walked over, approaching the dummy and pulling her kama from it.

"Nice of you to join us," Shen said to the woman.

"I started feeling better," She replied.

"Then I expect those miles done by sundown."

As the day went on, so did the normality of the trio's training. Not many words were exchanged between them. Shen was confident enough in his two associates to let them train on their own without his guidance. They knew exactly what they were supposed to be doing and they had not failed him once. Once their three mile jog was over with, the three of them sat down, taking deep breaths to relax themselves. Kennen was the first one to depart, leaving Shen and Akali alone. As Akali stood up, Shen stopped her.

"Wait," He said. Akali stopped dead in her tracks, looking back at him. "You still owe me five miles."

Akali started running without hesitation, knowing that Shen would not allow her to go without finishing her training. To her surprise, Shen was running right next to her.

"Why are you coming with me?" She asked.

"I'm entitled to make sure you finish. Also, these roads are dangerous if you are to go alone," He responded.

"I can handle myself."

"I wasn't questioning your abilities."

The two ran in silence. So many questions appeared in Akali's head but she refused to ask Shen any of them. She felt feelings for the man, but couldn't bring herself to tell him. Only during her visits was there any sort of passion between them. Other than that, it was simply business for him. He showed no favoritism for either her or Kennen, which was good. At times, she had even forgotten he was human with the way he behaved.

At the end of their run, Akali felt considerably more tired than what she normally did. Why was that? Shen seemed perfectly fine despite having to run twice the normal amount of miles they did daily. She on the other hand, was practically gasping for air. Shen cocked an eybrow at her. This was not the way she was usually.

"Is there something wrong?" Shen asked lifting her up from her doubled over position.

"I'm just…so tired," She replied, taking deep breaths. "I don't know why."

Shen placed his hand on her shoulder, "If tomorrow you feel ill, don't bother coming to train with us. I suggest you find out what's wrong before morning. I'll give you one day, but I will still expect you to double anything you miss," Shen explained. Akali nodded her understanding. With that, Shen walked away, heading straight for the institute's entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Theory**

"Kennen," Shen spoke, motioning for the yordle to take the top lane of the Twisted Treeline. "Akali and I will take the bottom," He explained. Kennen nodded his understanding, taking no hesitation as he ran towards his destined location.

The two remaining ninjas bought their items before making their way to the outermost turret on their lane. Silence deceived what the two were actually feeling. Shen's mind was filled with tactics as he tried to make a solid plan for their team. Akali's mind was filled with questions. Questions of Shen, her partner Kennen, and even what it was that was plaguing her.

"Uh...Shen. There is something important I think you need to know," Shen's summoner said in his mind.

"I'm listening," Shen responded

"The other two summoners and I are detecting four life forces on our team. We've noted yours, Akali's, and Kennen's but this fourth one is unknown. It's very small and almost undetectable, but it's there," The summoner explained.

Shen merely nodded his head "Understood," he said as he looked at his colleague. The notions he were picking up seemed to be all pointing in the same direction. "Summoner, do everything in your power to keep Akali alive. I don't care if I must be sacrificed to do so; I am forbidding you to let her die."

"I understand sir," The summoner replied. Shen was a very mysterious man, but he usually had everything planned out and wouldn't tell anyone what they didn't need to know. The summoner trusted the ninja.

The minions passed by the two and so the match began. The other team included Singed, Pantheon, and Ryze, who was going up against Kennen. The start was going just perfect, exactly the way Shen had planned. A few kills were made for his team.

As the game progressed it was obvious who was going to win. Shen could hear the summoners speaking about what to do and where to attack and when to retreat. It was satisfying to know that the summoners were getting results.

The game ended with trio being the winner. Akali hadn't died once, Shen was happy about that. The case wasn't the same for him. He died a multitude of times trying to protect his fellow ninjas, but in the end, it was all worth it.

"I owe you thanks summoner," Shen said in his mind. "You protected my colleague at all costs."

"I was just doing what you asked me. It's really nothing," The summoner responded.

"There is always room for modesty, but you must also be willing to give yourself praise," Shen replied before he appeared at the institute once more.

The trio stepped out of the platform which led to Akali heaving and vomiting. A few of the summoners ran straight for her, asking her if she was ok and well. Shen barely batted an eye to her. He was absolutely sure his theory was correct. Tonight he would tell her what he believed, but for now, she needed rest.

A match was enough training for a day. On days where any of them were summoned, he excused them from their regular workout. The summoning process was strenuous on the body, and the matches were tiresome in themselves. The day was still young; allowing the trio to do whatever it was they wanted. Shen could always be found in the garden, meditating with Master Yi and Wukong. Kennen loved to pull pranks on other champions who stayed at the institute. Akali was the only one who didn't partake in her past time. Instead, she headed straight for the medical branch of the institute.

_ _

The night was silent as were Shen's steps as he approached Akali's room. He opened the door, allowing a soft creak to echo. Swiftly, he slipped into the doorway, closing it behind him. At first look, he didn't find the woman and decided to search her bedroom. When he peeked in, he saw her lying in her bed, eyes still open. She was wrapped in a multitude of blankets to warm her through the cold winter night.

Shen's footsteps seemed to be amplified by the silence in the room as he made his way to his partner. Slowly, he sat down on her bed, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it lightly. "Did you do what I recommended?" He asked; his voice not holding the commanding tone so many were used to hearing.

"Yes, the League medics said it could be a stomach virus," Akali replied enjoying Shen's firm touch. She sat up next to him, wrapping her blankets tightly around her to keep warm as Shen removed his hand from her shoulder. "I don't know about it though. It comes and goes which is not something a stomach virus does."

Shen sighed deeply before looking over at the woman, "I have a theory, but you may not like what you hear," he said calmly, trying not to raise the wrong emotions in Akali. When he looked at the woman, her face was full of curiosity. Could he really know what was wrong with her?

"Tell me. I want to know what you think beyond anyone else," Her voice still, but full of worry.

"It's possible you might be having a child," Shen said, looking at his colleague. Her reaction was one of shock to put it mildly.

"No! That…that's not…possible," As she said her belief, it began to seem more and more possible that perhaps Shen was right. The part that really stunned her was the fact that she hadn't been with anyone else other than Shen. Her mind played with the theory. Was she really about to mother Shen's child? "I haven't been with…anyone else…" She admitted.

Shen nodded his head, "I know. Being The Eye of Twilight means keeping an eye on your peers as well," He said to the woman. Her head rested against his shoulders as small tears began to build up in her eyes. Was she ready for such a responsibility? Could she keep up with her duties as The Fist of Shadow and take care of a young one? Would she be able follow in her mother's footsteps? So many questions and so little answers, it was maddening.

Shen's arms wrapped around the woman, pulling her closer to him. Her head rested on his neck, tears ran down her cheek and collected on the cloth of his shirt. He rubbed her back as she let out small whimpers.

"Why do you cry?" He asked gently, kissing her on the cheek. "You have no reason to be sorrowful."

Akali's head lifted from its position, looking up at Shen with watery eyes. "I don't know if I can do this," Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Doubt and hesitation are the seeds of defeat, as you say. Keep your spirits high and you will find that you are able to do this. We've known each other a long time Fist of Shadow. You are strong," Shen spoke, holding his partner tighter. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sniffling as her tears slowly began to stop their flow. Akali took a deep breath to calm herself and found comfort in her embrace with Shen. But just as she had grown comfortable, Shen pulled himself away from her. Cold air touched her skin when he left her.

"I must go. There are other matters that require my attention," He said, taking a few steps to leave her room.

"Shen, wait," Akali called out. Shen stopped and turned his head back to see what Akali wanted his attention for. "Surely these matters can wait…just a little longer?"

Without hesitation Shen replied "No. These matters are important to our stay here in the institute." He headed out of her bedroom and the lodging soon after.

Akali laid back down on her bed, looking at the wall. She heard her door open and close as Shen left her apartment. For a long time, she stared at various places in her room. Contemplating whether to go to Shen's apartment or not. Her excuse would not be valid if she were caught by Kennen once more. He would notice something was going on between the two.

Not once had she felt such a strong urge for Shen two nights in a row. It was like an itch that grew only stronger the more she ignored it. Finally, her will broke. Akali stood up from her bed, slipping on light clothing. Her steps through the institute's halls were muffled by the sound of her socks on the stone floor.

When she arrived at Shen's room, she found it to be locked. It was possible he was still out, attending to the matters which he spoke of. Desperately, she looked for him. Each step gave a soft sound as the pitter-patter of feet echoed through the large hallways of the institute. She had always seen Shen in the garden, perhaps that's where he was.

Akali wasted no time getting there, but when she arrived, she found Shen. Internally, she felt excited, but it soon died out when she saw another figure standing in front of him. A cloaked figure, almost like a summoner, but in black robes was speaking to her friend.

"I have come to believe that she is having a child," Shen said to the cloaked figure. "To be honest, it is my own child."

"I knew it would happen sooner or later, it was only a matter of time before you two were to warm each other's beds," The figure said, almost in a disgusted tone. The man sounded old.

"With all respect sir, I do not like the tone you are using with me," Shen responded, giving off a threatening aura himself. Akali had come to fear Shen when he was displeased with things, it made her shudder physically.

"To get back on topic, there are a few things we want you to do," The figure spoke.

"Anything the council desires," Shen responded.

"We want-"The figure stopped, looking pass Shen's shoulders. "We are being watched," He said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Shen turned around, drawing his ninjato.

"Show yourself," He said flatly. He sheathed the blades when Akali emerged from the shadows. "Hmmm…not the person I would have expected to be spied on by."

"Who was that?" Akali asked, almost angered by the fact Shen was keeping information from his two colleagues. Her face betrayed the anger she truly felt, keeping a calm look.

"He is a representative of the council. He was about to give me instructions before he noticed you," Shen replied, walking over to the woman.

"When will he return?" She asked. To her surprise, Shen didn't answer. He walked passed her and into the institute. Akali stood outside the door, shocked that he would withhold information from her. The three were trusted allies, yet there were things Shen didn't tell them. What else did he refuse to tell her and Kennen?

Angered by his actions, she stormed back to her room, uncaring whether anyone heard or saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Decision**

The trio had reached the end of the training regimen. Almost nothing was said between Shen and Akali, making Kennen believe that perhaps something was wrong with the two. Did something happen without his knowing? He couldn't answer that one. He was always the first one to leave their resting period, but this time Akali was the first. Kennen cocked his head when he saw his colleague leave the two of them without so much as a good bye.

"Is there something going on between you two?" The yordle asked Shen. The ninja took a deep breath.

"No. She is upset about another matter," Shen replied without even looking towards Kennen. "It would be best to leave her be. She can be a bit irrational, despite her duties."

Kennen didn't find any sort of usefulness in ever having a conversation with Shen. He answered questions vaguely and spoke with a vocabulary he could barely keep up with. Instead, the yordle found it best to just listen to Shen and follow what he said as best he could. With that thought, he left his leader alone in the gardens to continue his meditation. Besides, he and Fizz had a nice little trick they were going to pull on Rumble.

Shen took a breath of relief when Yi joined him, sitting next to the ninja. "It seems that your colleagues find no use in looking within themselves," Yi said as Wukong sat down on the opposite side of the ninja.

"We've had this conversation before. They do not have the responsibility of judging as I do," Shen explained, noticing Wukong staring off in the distance. "If I had no such duty, I'd surely be out, enjoying myself as they do."

"Ah, but you know the importance of your position. Not many others would be willing to put aside their lives to fulfill a task such as the one you posses," Yi said before smacking Wukong over the head with a stick that appeared from seemingly nowhere. Shen laughed slightly as Wukong held his head and curled up on the ground, groaning in pain.

"I do not completely forsake my life. I still do…things to keep myself entertained," Shen replied.

"I've always been meaning to ask you. How is it that you are able to keep yourself free of bias?" Yi asked.

"I simply do what must be done. It takes meditation but also strong loyalty. A loyalty that sometimes I wish I didn't have. I am only following orders, but it brings me to perform actions that do not please me at times," Shen responded. Yi merely hummed his understanding before whacking Wukong again as the monkey tried to disturb the ninja's meditation. Another silent laugh escaped from Shen.

_ _

"Do you understand me Shen?" The council member asked. Shen's attention instantly snapped from its occupation to register what the man had said. Did the council really want him to do such a horrible act? Shen sometimes questioned the council, but he was a loyal man and treachery was never an option for him.

The ninja nodded, "Yes sir. I understand the circumstances," He whispered. "If I am allowed to ask a question, wouldn't such a task disrupt the balance in the cycle of life?" Shen asked trying to get out of the situation he was forced in.

"A man on a wire slipping right must tip himself left to stay upon the wire. Such is the case now. It is your place to judge these things, but we have noted you of the consequences," The councilman replied. "If there are no more questions, I will be on my way," He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Shen merely stood in his place motionless. Most decisions he made could make men's knees buckle. Sometimes, even Shen was troubled with what he was asked to perform. Not once had he needed to make a decision so…cruel.

The walk back to his room was quiet and full of thinking. Contemplation took away from Shen's appreciation of the calmness of the institute at these times. During the night, the number of champions walking around had greatly decreased. Only few champions such as Viktor or Twitch who had a goal to which they joined the League to accomplish worked in the labs of the institute. Others such as Orainna, who needed no sleep, did their own things.

When Shen arrived at his room, he saw a very familiar figure sitting down in front of his door. The woman he had seen so often come to his room looked up at him during his approached.

"It seemed obvious you were upset about your discovery. Is there a specific reason you have shown up?" Shen asked, unlocking the door to his quarters. Akali stood up from her sitting position and looked towards her leader. She looked sickly, almost drained of life.

"To ask for the reason why you keep information from us," She said coldly, walking in behind Shen as he entered the small home the institute provided. She closed the door behind herself and stared daggers at Shen.

Shen sighed deeply, remembering the judgment he had been asked to do only minutes ago. No, he couldn't tell her what the council had told him. It would make her angry, desperate for him to make a decision that could end up being wrong.

He walked over to Akali, placing his hand on her cheek, "If I could tell you everything, I would. Believe me when I say that there are things that are better not known by anyone else. My duty is to keep the balance in Valoran and I intended to do that, even if it means keeping things from you and Kennen. You two are my comrades and I would never want to burden you with the information I need to know," He said, almost in a whisper.

Akali's gaze remained unmoved. Instead, she turned her back on the man. "I don't care that if it's a burden Shen. If these things are as horrible as you say, then you shouldn't have to deal with them alone," she commented.

"It is my duty to do so. You have not been trained to judge without bias. If I were to tell you what it is, you would beg me to judge differently, I can't have that," Shen said calmly, trying to relax his colleague. She turned to look at him with apologetic eyes.

"I know," she said almost in a disappointed tone. "Please tell me you are making the right decisions."

"As right as I can."

With that Akali wrapped her arms around Shen, resting her head on his chest. "I shouldn't have doubted you Shen. You've kept us all alive in the fields of justice and are willing to die for your friends and team members. I wish there were more men like you," She whispered.

Shen was never a stranger to love. He felt it for all of his family and friends, but the love he felt around Akali was much…stronger. He almost didn't want anything to ever happen to her. It wasn't the type of love that Garen and Katarina felt for eachother (Come on, it's totally obvious). But it was more like a guardian's love for the one he watched over. As the two stood there holding each other, Shen became more aware of this love he felt for Akali.

"I think it's time you get some rest," Shen finally said, breaking the silence.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" Akali asked.

"You look sick; let me make you some tea before you go to sleep." Shen said, pulling away from Akali's embrace and making his way to the very small kitchen within the lodging. Akali planted herself on the couch placed next to the wall, awaiting the tea Shen had promised.

She began nodding off as Shen worked around the kitchen, preparing the warm drink. As Shen sat down next to her, she became aware that she was falling asleep. When she looked towards the man, he handed her a cup full of the dark liquid. She took the cup in both hands and sipped it gingerly. It was hot, warmer than what she was used to, but it was good. She would have to add 'making tea' to the list of thing Shen could do. It was becoming a long list.

The two sat in silence, sipping the tea. Both were thinking of their own current situation. Akali's mind was filled with what she would do once the child was born. The questions she had asked herself when Shen first told her still echoed in her mind. Shen on the other hand, was thinking of how he would perform the assignment he was given. He didn't want to let his feelings intervene with his decision, but that was becoming more difficult. He would need more time to weigh the causes of both choices, but for the time being, he would enjoy Akali's visit.

Shen was the first one to stand up; lifting Akali's sleeping body from his couch. To him, she was as light as a feather. He carried her to his bed and prepped her for rest before wrapping her in his sheets and fluffing the pillow her head laid on.

He smiled at her before planting a small kiss on her cheek, "Good night Fist of Shadow…" he said before sighing, and "…you're going to need it" were the last words the escaped his mouth before he turned and left the room.

It was time for him to weigh his options, the very few that he had. Both would end badly in his opinion. One would end in a tragic situation; the other would end in him breaking his vow of protection.

A small conversation from the encounter with the member of the council echoed itself in his mind.__

"The child will be too powerful." The old man said coldly.

"Is that for certain, or a prediction?" Shen replied.

"Prediction, but it is a well justified prediction. I'm hoping your feelings will not get in the way for you to see that."

"I never let anything get in my way. But I cannot act on something that can't be purely accounted for. The child could well enough become the best Eye of Twilight that could succeed me just as I did for my father. Mayhaps it could succeed Akali as the Fist of Shadow," Shen argued, he saw no reason for what the council asked him to do.

"That is true, but it could also become the greatest threat to mankind there is. The combined traits of you and Akali could make a dictator who will bow to no one," The man responded. "However, it is your job to decide these things; I am only making sure you know the consequences." And with that, the man disappeared.  


Shen sat down on his couch, staring at his surroundings and contemplating his situation. Did he really have it in him to harm Akali in such a way? She had been nothing but following and loyal to him. He was conflicted to say the least. The decision itself exhausted him. Shen laid down on his couch, looking up at the roof and letting his eyes close, putting him in a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Chapter 3.5: A Solid Metal Punch Line**

Cold, that's what the night air was. The slums of Noxus were pungent with the fumes of the sick and dead. Coughs and sneezes, moans and groans filled the ears of anyone within the district. This is where Mordekaiser, the Master of Metal lived. This was where he thrived; this was where he called home. The master wandered, breathing in the death of those around him as he passed by them. Their sickly bodies became nothing more than rat's food. It was during this time, 'they' showed up.

As Mordekaiser wandered through his home, a black hooded figure appeared before him with two others by his side. The three reminded Mordekaiser of Shen, The Eye of Twilight. The Master of Metal simply stood in front of the three, towering over their tiny visage. His burning red eyes scanning them and making sure they would bring no trouble with them, or perhaps he was wishing they would. The giant figure lifted the heavy mace he carried and let it fall to the ground, creating a loud crash, cracking the ground under the immense weight. The two that accompanied the hooded figure visibly jumped at the crash.

"You're in my home," Mordekaiser pointed out, lifting the mace and resting it back on his shoulder. A grin could almost be imagined spread across his unseen face.

"We've seeked you out for a special task if I may say it that way," The hooded figure said, unmoving as he spoke. Mordekaiser looked down at the puny human.

"I am no mercenary. Your currency has no use to me. If that is all you have to offer, then be gone from my sight!" He bellowed the last sentence as a lightning bolt struck the giant mace resting on his shoulder. The two near the hooded figure jumped more obviously this time, showing their fear of Mordekaiser. The Master of Metal laughed triumphantly, his deep voice carrying through the alleyways of the Noxian slums.

The hooded figure remained unmoving. His fearlessness angered Mordekaiser, how dare a human remain un-feared by his presence. They should have all cowered before him, yet this little pest seemed to be unaffected by the display of his power.

"Your kind has tried hunting me before, hooded one. Why should I service you?" Mordekaiser asked, this time his voice held a low growl.

"I have brought you payment for your services. You and the organization I work for may be at odds with each other, but better the devil you know. A child will be born soon, it is stated it will become a dictator among the land and crush all who oppose their will. Even you, Master of Metal, will become victim to this dictator's wrath. Would you honestly sit idly by while a simple human makes you their slave?" The hooded figure explained, he knew not for sure what would become of Shen's child, but there was no risk when the balance of Valoran was needed to be taken into consideration.

Mordekaiser held still, almost as if he had become a statue. It wasn't until his hand lifted itself in the air that the trio realized he was still sentient. Lightning struck down on Mordekaiser's hand, arcing downward till it reached the ground beneath him. A brilliant flash of lightning followed by a shout from Mordekaiser forced the hooded figure and his two companions to shield their eyes. When the light died away, The Master of Metal sat mounted on a metal steed, crackling with lightning. The three looked at Mordekaiser in awe.

"My payment, hooded one," The steel giant requested before his steed reared itself. The hooded figure nodded his head before motioning towards the two that stood by him.

"They are your payment. Do with them as you please," The hooded figure said. The other two looked at him, shock apparent in their eyes.

"NO! What are you doing? We never agreed to…." One of them began to retort, but his voice was cut off by chocking and coughing. The same fate befell the other companion. A white fog began to leak from the two coughing figures. Mordekaiser clenched his fist as the fogs began to surround his hand, condensing it into a single point. He released his grip and the fog dissipated into nothing.

"All becomes dust…" The Master of Metal said as the two companions fell dead where they stood. "What services do you ask of me, hooded one?"

A sneer spread across the hooded man's face.

_ _

The hoofbeats of Mordekaiser's metal steed echoed loudly in the night sky as he rode towards the institute of war. Akali, that was his target, or rather, the child inside her was his objective. Not once had Mordekaiser taken joy in killing the young, but he never felt regret. To him, they were merely miniscule humans, weaker than the grown ones.

"Ahhhh…so the great Mordekaiser, Master of Metal is now doing favors for humans?" A high pitched voice came from behind Mordekaiser. Shocked by the sudden presence of someone else on his steed, The Master of Metal looked over his shoulder to see a sight he loathed. A large nose protruded from his passenger's pale white face. The skinny man wore a jester's outfit, complete with a matching hat.

"Shaco…" Mordekaiser growled. The jester laughed almost hysterically. "What are you doing on my Thunderhorse?"

"Ohhh little old me was just walking around, giving the people a laugh. Oh you should have heard them Mordekaiser, they couldn't stop long enough to take a breath hehehe. As I was saying, I was just making my daily rounds through the city when I saw your little friends enter. I thought to myself 'oh how wonderful. More people to tell my jokes' but these people were not funny. They just ignored everyone, looking for you. Even when I tried to tell them my limericks and puns, they pushed me aside, telling me they had no time for games. I was upset about that," Shaco explained, giving a mock frown before turning it upside down. "When you summoned this…what do you call it again? Thunderhorse? Well I was just flat impressed. I thought to myself how great it would be to show up, give my old friend Morde a nice little greeting."

"We are not friends," Mordekaiser replied. Shaco frowned at the comment.

"Awww…come on Mordie! I feel like we're connected somehow. Deep down, y'know, in the pharynx. How can you not feel it?" He pretended to cry for a short while before cheering back up again. "By the way Mordie, are you getting these burns on your buttocks? Because my rear is cooking," Shaco said, lifting his posterior into the air, laughing hysterically. His laughing turned into a groan when he realized his buttocks was in fact smoking.

"How long do you plan on pestering me? I would appreciate an estimated time so I can have something to look forward too," Mordekais said, trying as hard as possible to keep himself from being bothered by the jester.

"Mordie you know I never plan anything. That's just preposterous. To be completely honest, and let me tell you, that isn't common, I was wondering if you needed assistance in your little…favor," Shaco replied, deliberately using the word favor.

"What are you talking about?" Mordekaiser questioned.

"Well come on Mordie, you aren't the most subtle of people. With your big hulking suit, the giant metal greaves, that colossal mace you carry around. You couldn't sneak your way out of a blind man's mansion. I can offer you clever, cunning, the quietest of quiet steps. You won't even know I'm here," Shaco explained.

Mordekaiser didn't want to admit it, but Shaco was right. His bulky body was not meant for sneaking around in the shadows. He was more of the direct type. Shaco though, was an expert in assassination. He practiced it almost constantly on the people of Noxus. If Mordekaiser had to give Shaco one thing, it was the fact that Shaco was one **** good assassin.

"If me not being able to detect you here is part of the deal, maybe you should start now," Mordekaiser commented before finally, silence. The jester's voice could no longer be heard. The Master of Metal looked over his shoulder, and to his relief, the jester was gone. Internally, he celebrated the disappearance of the pest. When he turned back forward, he noticed the long noise mere millimeters from his own face, to his irritation.

"That's just wonderful Mordekaiser. I cannot believe we're working together. You know, when I first came up with this idea, I kept thinking to myself 'oh don't be so silly Shaco, he won't let you work with him' BUT I WAS WRONG! And I am silly, but that's beside the point. So how much longer till we get to the institute?" Shaco asked, taking his original seat behind Mordekaiser.

"A few more hours," Mordekaiser replied quietly. After a long pause, Mordekaiser realized how much of a horror this trip was going to be.

"So…how long did you say again?" Shaco asked which was followed by a laugh. Mordekaiser sighed deeply in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Guardian**

Shen noted the oddities in Mordekaiser's behavior. The first thing he noticed was the giant's change of location. Why was it that he was now staying at the institute? He was always happy in staying in the Noxian slums. The festering bodies and sickened people were an ideal place for one such as Mordekaiser. His reason for staying at the institute, it must have been for some sort of reason.

Even Shaco's behavior seemed to change. He came with Mordekaiser to the institute, requesting a place to stay. Of course, the summoners couldn't turn away the two champions. Shen had no clue to what the jester was up too, but his non-presence was not something Shen enjoyed, even on the fields of justice. The fact a serial killer was around the institute un-noticed was unnerving for more than just Shen.

The scariest part was their supposed obsession for trying to kill Akali on the battle field. Any chance the duo got in attacking the woman, they did. Shen had always been there to keep her safe. Even Akali knew the dangerous situation that could happen if she were to die and took careful steps in trying to stay safe. Her pregnancy was a secret to even the summoners, though it wouldn't stay a secret for long.

Shen decided it as time he spoke with The Master of Metal. As Mordekaiser walked the hallways, Shen approached him.

"Mordekaiser," Shen said, bowing slightly to the hulking figure.

"Shen," Mordekaiser responded, giving a slight nod.

"Do you mind if I take a walk with you?" Shen asked.

"I do not see your reason for doing so, but if you must, I can't tell you otherwise," Morsekaiser replied, continuing his walk. Shen bowed his thanks before walking alongside The Master of Metal. Mordekaiser's metal greaves echoed loudly as they clanked during his steps. Shen's tabi barely made a noise.

"I've noticed a change in your behavior Mordekaiser. I am not one to beat around the bush so please answer me a few questions," Shen requested. Mordekaiser nodded slightly.

"Go on," he replied.

"Why have you come to the institute? Your needs are not ones that can be fulfilled here," Shen said quietly as the giant suddenly stopped.

"What does it matter to you where I sleep or where I tread? If I so wish to stay here, then I will," Mordekaiser responded. Shen had to admit that The Master of Metal was right. He could easily come and stay at the institute if he wanted too.

"My question is not whether you want to stay here or not. I'm simply stating that you have needs that cannot be fulfilled here, so why waste your time staying in a place where sickness is not much of a factor?" Shen responded. He immediately felt a cold point of a knife pressed against his back. He had no way to turn to see the source of the knife.

"Shen, Shen, Shen tsk tsk tsk, always getting into business you shouldn't be," Shaco said. The jester's high pitched voice was almost impossible to not recognize.

"The safety of Akali is my business. Don't take me for an idiot, I've seen you two divert from tactical formations to single her out. What is going on?" Shen's eyes now darted from Mordekaiser to Shaco's arm which was now wrapped around Shen's neck.

Mordekaiser lifted the mace off of his shoulder and let it crash to the ground. "If we told you, then I would have to punish you. Spare me the effort and be on your own way. Shaco, let him go," Mordekaiser's deep voice echoed in the large hallway.

Shen tugged himself free of Shaco's grip and looked up at the giant figure. "I am not letting you hurt Akali in any way," Shen's eyes narrowed as he met the burning red eyes of Mordekaiser. The Master of Metal simply motioned towards the direction they had come from.

Akali watched from a distance away as Shen and Mordekaiser talked, then out of nowhere, Shaco had appeared behind Shen. He held a knife to Shen's back and soon after, he let Shen go. The man walked away after Mordekaiser pointed in her direction.

As Shen got closer to Akali's hiding place, she curled up tighter trying to avoid detection. She would have succeeded if Shen wasn't so aware of anything around him. He stopped as he got near her and looked directly at her. He made a motion with his hand indicating for her to follow him. His decision was now made. He would protect Akali along with his child. Akali nodded at Shen before he disappeared from sight.

It was decided, Shen would protect Akali until her child would be born. Then he would judge the child when it matured and its apparent ambitions. The child deserved life and Shen was not one to deny any natural rights given to any living being. As he treaded back to his quarters, Shen realized this.

_ _

It wasn't long before Akali arrived in Shen's chambers. He was there to greet her before closing and locking the door. He watched Akali's confused look as he leaned on the door. "I vow to protect you at any cost. Mordekaiser and Shaco, they plan to bring you harm. I don't know the reason, but I will not let it happen," Shen said solemnly, "You should stay here from now on. With Shaco around, you are not safe alone."

"Shen, I can take care of myself. A mere low life assassin of the slums is not going to harm me," Akali stated. Shen replied with silence before finally speaking.

"This lowlife assassin of the slums has no jurisdiction," Shen responded before turning on his heel and heading for his bedroom. "I am not forcing you to stay here, but I do highly recommend it."

Akali watched as Shen entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. She felt a cold hand lay on her shoulder. "He's so serious at times, it's almost unnerving," A high-pitched voice almost whispered. It was followed by a laugh. Akali immediately turned around to see that Shaco's face now held an even wickeder version of his perpetual grin. She was unarmed but not completely helpless.

"What you doing here demon jester?" Akali asked firmly standing in a position ready to fight. Shaco bursted into laughter.

"I was simply checking in on my two friends," He said before his grin widened. "We are friends, right?"

"You kill innocent people…You don't deserve to even be allowed to walk the streets. We merely tolerate your existence because of your status in the Lea…."

"Ohh boo hoo. So what if a few people come to me for jokes? Who am I to deny them such things?" Shaco interrupted before walking closer to Akali. The woman's body stiffened, ready for any sort of attack.

"Shaco, I think you need to leave now," Shen said, his voice low but echoing in the small room. Shaco looked over at him.

"Of course master Shen, I will be on my way," Shaco said, bowing mockingly towards Shen, the entire time chucklingly. "I am out…NOW!" and with that, he disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke.

Akali's guard remained up as she watched around her; almost sure that Shaco was still present. Reluctantly she let her guard down as she approached Shen. The man simply stepped aside as she entered his bedroom. He would be her guardian, her watcher, her sentinel; until he found out what it was that was truly happening. However, a small suspicion popped into his mind, but was quickly dismissed.

"No…I am not allowed to think such foolish things," Shen told himself quietly. What he didn't know, his suspicion had been accurately placed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Revelations pt. 1**

Like a steel sentinel, Shen watched over Akali for the next weeks. No sign of Shaco or Mordekaiser trying anything to harm her. Shen asked himself countless times why they were wishing to harm Akali. Had she offended them? No, hardly was she ever out of Shen's sight and even then she never went to Noxus for any business. The Trio despised the city-state and rarely went there. Only during missions did they go but of course none of them went alone.

"You must tell The League of your condition," Shen said to Akali as the two were halfway through their afternoon run. "The danger of losing the child will only increase the longer you let this go unannounced."

Akali only remained silent for a long while before finally speaking, "And what would that say about us? Everyone would know about our…."

"Everyone already knows. They have their suspicions. We can't keep this charade within the fields. You've been lucky I have been paired with good summoners. Who is too say that next time you could possibly lose the child?" Shen argued. He didn't want to keep up their current situation and it was best for both of them if she were to tell the League of her condition.

Akali was more than hesitant to tell anyone. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of Shen, quite the opposite, she wouldn't mind it if people saw them together. What she was scared of was her appearance. She would seem weak, susceptible to human emotions. Everyone had only seen her cold side. The side that they feared, but now they would see the other Akali. The Akali she was around Kennen and Shen.

"I won't force you to tell them, but I am making a suggestion. It would also get Mordekaiser and Shaco off of your back. If you admit your pregnancy, it'll make them look worst than what they already look. People will shun them," Shen explained. It made sense to Akali, if she were to tell everyone it would make Shaco and Mordekaiser look like bullies picking on a pregnant woman.

They neared the end of their run, seeing the finish in sight and Kennen already sitting down at their resting spot. He was full of energy that day, more than usual. Akali groaned slightly out of disgust of her choices. She could ignore Shen's suggestion, possibly lose the baby, and in doing so would piss Shen off. She didn't want Shen angry at her. Or she could tell the League about her pregnancy and look weak in front of everyone.

"Fine, I'll tell them the second we get back to the Institute," She said quietly, fearing Kennen would hear what they were talking about. He would know sooner or later, but she preferred later.

"Good to see you are making the right decision," Shen whispered as they finally got to the end of their run. Shen, with almost no signs of fatigue, sat down on the ground not far from the road they ran on and began a calming meditation to cool off his body. Kennen was already leaving his two comrades behind as he headed for the institute.

The two sat in silence while Shen meditated. Akali had tried it only a few times but only when she really needed the calm feeling it gave her or is he needed to think deeply about something. Shen's duty was to constantly make tough decisions, so his constant meditating didn't seem too out of the ordinary to anyone. She wanted to ask him a few questions but didn't want to disrupt his meditation.

"If there is something you want to ask me, then do so now," Shen said almost as if he had read her mind.

"What are we going to do about Mordekaiser and…Shaco?" Akali asked, deliberately sounding disgusted with saying The Demon Jester's name. Oh how she hated him. Shen's deep, quiet laughter was what she heard in response.

"Just let me handle them. All you need to worry about is keeping yourself…" Shen was interrupted with a sharp stab of pain entering his back. Shaco's face popped out from behind the ninja.

"No, I don't think you will Master Shen," Shaco said, pulling his shiv from Shen's back. Shen fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he bled from the large hole in his back. Akali's eyes widened with shock. No one had ever snuck up on Shen before, let alone while she was staring behind him the entire time.

"Oh no, SHEN!" Akali screamed as she ran over to him, kneeling down beside him. She turned him over, placing his head on her lap. Blood was already beginning to leak out of his mouth showing he had internal bleeding.

"What a useless guardian," Shaco said almost disappointingly. Akali could hear the loud footfalls of who could only be Mordekaiser.

"Good work Shaco," The giant metal man said as he towered over the kneeling girl. "For someone who can take punishment, he was pretty fragile," Mordekaiser said, grabbing Akali's neck and lifting her with ease. She would have reacted but the shock from seeing Shen being downed so easily was still running through her body.

Mordekaiser's grip tightened around Akali's neck, causing her to slowly begin to black out. No, she couldn't let it end this way. Her hands instinctively felt for the smoke bombs she carried on the fields, but felt none. ****, that what she gets for being unprepared. Her vision began to slowly turn black until she heard Shaco's laughter. The next thing she heard was something she couldn't process.

"Let her go," Shen commanded. Akali could almost hear his panting; it was obvious he was still in pain. Shaco was laughing hysterically.

"And if I don't?" Mordekaiser responded. She heard Shen's quiet laugh before finally she fell to the ground. When she hit the ground (on her back luckily) she looked up to see Shen standing behind Mordekaiser. There was a deep cut in The Master of Metal's armor.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you wouldn't be so easy to get rid of. I told Mordekaiser. Remember Mordie? Remember when I told you Shen wasn't going to be easy to get rid of? You didn't listen and now look at the pickle we're in," Shaco babbled.

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL!" Mordekaiser yelled angrily at Shaco. The Master turned to look at Shen, growling slightly. "Get out of our way before you get hurt further. We are under orders to get rid of Akali's child." The revelation caught both Shen and Akali off guard, though Shen hid his surprise.  
"Orders from whom?" Shen asked flatly. He could hardly believe that Mordekaiser and Shaco answered to someone. They were independent beings and hearing they were following orders from someone was the last thing he expected to hear.

Mordekaiser shook his head, "No one you need to know of," Mordekaiser replied before turning his attention towards Akali. The woman was already standing up, though her body was still trying to gather air from being almost asphyxiated. She watched as Mordekaiser lifted his mace to swing down at her.

As the mace began to fall, it was suddenly stopped by Shen, pushing upwards against the mace with crossed ninjatos. It was amazing he was able to stop such a huge weapon with only his two thin blades. Shen's back was bloody from the wound but it didn't seem to bother him much. Mordekaiser, not happy with Shen's sudden intervention began to press down harder on the mace, causing Shen's knees to slightly bend. With immense strength, Shen pushed back upwards against the mace and then pushed it to the left, letting Mordekaiser's weapon to strike the ground next to Shen's feet. Before The Master of Metal could lift his mace back up, Shen delivered a kick to Mordekaiser's chest, pushing him backwards.

"Come on Mordie! I've got 1000 gold on you!" Shaco cheered. Akali then remembered his presence and turned towards him, standing in a defensive position to make sure he wouldn't attack her. Shaco looked at her and grinned wider than normal. "Do you really thing I'm going to hurt you? Well you better, because you're right!" Shaco said before disappearing in his signature orange smoke.

Akali began to look around, ready for an attack from any angle. She listened, canceling the noise of Mordekiaser and Shen's battle. Where would Shaco attack if he had an advantage? From behind. Akali spun just as Shaco appeared behind her. The shiv was heading down straight for her, but it never touched her. Akali blocked Shaco's stabbing arm with her own forearm and then delivered a palm punch straight to Shaco's chest, causing him to stumble backwards. She stood there, smiling as he tried to get his footing back.

Shen, on the other hand, was in quite a bit of pain having metal shrapnel cutting him as he tried to get closer to Mordekaiser. The Master of Metal swung his mace again in a large arc, but missed Shen again. He realized that his strength meant nothing if he couldn't hit the ninja.

"Why do you protect her? Why would you sacrifice your own life to save a woman?" Mordekaiser questioned. The two panted from their quick but exhausting battle.

For a long time, Shen did not answer. He merely stood there, catching his breath, hand planted on the handles of his ninjato, ready to strike at any moment. Mordekaiser had seen many a great soldiers before he became The Master of Metal. Shen, was the epitome of a man ready for combat.

Shen finally spoke, but the words that no one expected to come out of his mouth did.

"Because I love her."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revelations pt.2**

"Love? What an overrated emotion, hmph" Mordekaiser said with his pompus tone. "I'm disappointed in you Shen. I never expected such a suitable warrior as you to be burdened with such things."

Akali was stunned by the revealing of how Shen felt. It stunned her to such an extent she didn't see Shaco running at her with his shivs held in the air. One of them came down, stabbing into Akali's shoulder. She let out a pained yelp, getting Shen's attention. Akali reacted quickly to her injury and threw a punch straight for Shaco's face, connecting with a large amount of force.

Shaco stumbled backwards, holding his nose while Akali pulled the shiv straight from her shoulder. "Hehehehe…talk about a punchline," Shaco said happily like if he didn't just get punched in the face.

Taking the moment Shen was distracted, Mordekaiser swung his great mace towards Shen, to which Shen ducked in response and just in time. "What do you mean overrated emotion? We all feel love and hate, it is balance and balance is within everyone," Shen explained, dodging another swing from Mordekaiser.

"Hmmph, do not preach to me like I am your student. I am not," Mordekaiser responded and swung another crushing blow. Shen dodged it easily and slashed at Mordekaiser's armor a couple more times.

"I think I can safely say you have never been truly loved Mordekaiser. Is that why you are so hateful?" Shen questioned this time blocking the strike from the giant mace with crossed ninjato.

Mordekaiser, obviously angered, growled his response. "If you are trying to change my mind then your attempts are in vain. I feel no need for this 'love' you humans feel." The giant metal man pulled back his mace and stared at the ninja, both breathing heavily.

"Then if you don't feel it, why are you so hateful of it? How can you truly understand what love is without feeling it?" Shen asked after a deep breath. "Akali is carrying my child Mordekaiser…A product of both of our beings becoming one. She will be the mother of my child. Know this and tell me that love is overrated," Shen said, his tone becoming soft and soothing to try and sway Mordekaiser's loyalties.

It seemed to have the desired effect because Mordekaiser looked at Akali who was having a very fast fight with Shaco. He could see the beating life of the child's heart and soul beginning to develop. A father should always love his child, a combination of his own being, and the child's mother. No longer could Mordekaiser ever say love was overrated.

"Shaco," Mordekaiser said, his voice echoing in the large open area. Shaco stopped mid slash and looked over at the giant metal man. "We are done here."

Shaco's face was a twisted mixture of anger and disappointment, "Are you growing soft on me Mordie? We're here to do a job, not learn lessons from our enemy…"

"They are not our enemies. Let's take our leave now," Mordekaiser said, placing the giant mace on his shoulder and beginning to walk away. Shen breathed a sigh of relief and Akali let her guard drop. She was about to walk over to Shen when she felt a searing pain shoot through her abdomen. It was like slow motion as she fell to the ground, pain and anguish, sorrow and anger flowed through as she reached for the shiv sticking from her abdomen. Her body hit the ground with Shaco's weight, the pain she felt was only amplified as Shaco stabbed her repeatedly over and over again. It felt like eternity before he stopped. Akali laid there, broken, wounded, all hopes of surviving lost.

The cry of pain that resonated loudly enticed Mordekaiser and Shen to bring their attention towards the falling woman. Shaco only stood there, a giant grin plastered on his face.

"YOU FOOL!" Mordekaiser yelled, his voice booming piercingly. Shen immediately ran to Akali's side, his eyes wide and watery from worry and shock.

"Oh grow up Mordie! I once thought highly of you. A being who bowed to no one's will, who ruled the slums of Noxus with an iron fist and crushing all those who opposed you. I see it now, you are nothing more than a coward in a giant's suit," Shaco said, his usual playful tone now gone from existence. He was now showing a more demonic and evil side. His grin was no longer a grin, but a menacing mask of immorality. Sometimes people forgot just how cruel Shaco really was.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone jester, I will…." Mordekaiser began but was interrupted by Shaco.

"Do what?! Love me? Pfft, you are more worthless than a rubber knife," Shaco said before turning to Akali. "I made sure your child didn't live." And with that, he disappeared from the group in a puff of orange smoke.

Shen wanted to wring Shaco's neck, twisted his body till every bone broke, but now was not the time. He only worried of Akali and her well being. She was coughing blood, a sign that death was not too far away. The two held hands silently, wishing that things had gone differently, but not mentioning it. Slowly Akali's life began slipping, her skin growing cold, and her body becoming weak and feeble. Her breathing soon stopped, her body went limp, all traces of life drained from her body. Shen then did something no one had ever expected him to do. He cried. No, not the loud, noisy crying most humans performed. Tears streaked down his face, but he made no sound as he mourned the death of his friend, his colleague, his love.

The giant metal man watched this scene, becoming increasingly saddened by the events. A father should love his child, a piece of himself and the child's mother. They should be the most important things in a man's life, and Shen just lost both of those things. He couldn't say he was surprised to see Shen in such a vulnerable state, but it made his cold, black heart weep.

The Master of Metal approached the man, and placed a giant, gauntleted hand upon Shen's shoulder. Shen looked up at Mordekaiser, eyes full of anger, but his knowledge of balance kept him from acting on the anger he felt.

"Haven't you done enough already?" Shen asked in a defeated tone. "You've done what you were asked, now please, leave me be. I must give her a proper burial."

"That will not be necessary," Mordekaiser said as dark clouds began to gather above him in the sky. He lifted his mace high above his head. Shen looked up from his position, watching as the giant held the mace. He knew the deathblow as coming, but he didn't care anymore. The one thing he allowed himself to care for had left. The mace came down with crushing force, but never struck the ninja.

Instead, it struck the ground where it stood as Mordekaiser reached his hand in the sky. As lightning struck, a brown book was sitting in Mordekaiser's hand. He opened it and began reading verses in a language even Shen was not familiar with. When Mordekaiser stopped reading, Shen noted a green aura surrounding the giant metal being. The Master of Metal placed his hand upon Akali, the green aura migrating from Mordekaiser to the fallen ninja.

The wounds Akali bore were no longer present, instead, she gasped as if she was brought out of water, he eyes wide with shock. She looked around, confused at her sudden revival. Mordekaiser nodded with satisfaction "Your child lives, I can feel **his** heart beat," he said as he stood up. As he walked away, he was interrupted by Shen calling him.

"What is it that you want?" Mordekaiser asked in a snotty tone.

"Who sent you to kill Akali?" Shen asked directly.

"I've brought back your…friend. I'm not the type to give favors," Mordekaiser responded.

Shen unsheathed his ninjato and stared daggers at Mordekaiser, "You will tell me," Shen threatened. Mordekaiser only laughed.

"If you MUST know. The black hooded ones sent me. They told me your child will become a powerful ruler of Valoran," Mordekaiser said before turning away.

"Who are the black hooded ones?" Shen asked as Mordekaiser walked away.

"Remember Shen, I'm not the type to give favors," Mordekaiser replied, summoning his Thunderhorse and riding off into the distance being devoured by the landscape. Shen sheathed his ninjato and walked over to Akali who was now rubbing her temples as if she had a massive head ache.

"I never liked the feeling of revival, even on the fields of justice," She stated before standing up. She embraced Shen almost immediately and felt the wound on his back where Shaco had stabbed him. The blood was dry, but the wound was still open, meaning he would need healing. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Akali helped Shen back to the institute. Without the adrenaline running through his system, Shen now felt the pain of the wound. He felt weak, drained, and almost useless now. The trip back to the institute was painful for Shen, each step echoed an aching shock, though he managed the entire trip.

Soraka immediately took Shen in and began fixing his wounds he had suffered from not only Shaco, but the metal shards the floated around Mordekaiser. Soraka never asked many questions which was always a good thing in Shen's eyes. People shouldn't know more than what they needed.

Akali had been waiting outside the infirmary when Shen finally came out, his arm around Soraka's neck. Soraka handed Shen over to the ninja. "Get him to bed quickly. He is lucky nothing of importance was harmed, but the wound itself is great," Soraka explained. Akali nodded her understanding.

"Thank you Soraka, we owe a debt to you," Akali said as she began to walk away with Shen. Soraka merely shook her head.  
Akali set Shen down in his bed and sat next to him. Her hand found his chest as she began to rub it slightly. He was now asleep, exhausted from the entire occurrence that happened earlier in the day. She smiled as she grabbed Shen's hand and placing it on her stomach.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Quest for Information**

Shen spent most of the time in recovery thinking about who were the black hooded ones Mordekaiser spoke of. There were many factions that wore hoods to cover their identity and Mordekaiser's vague description wasn't helping him at all. Summoners wore hoods, but they were purple robes. Shen figured that in the darkness of Noxus Mordekaiser confused purple with black and thus named his employers the black hooded ones. Though Mordekaiser hated the summoners, he would not bend to their will outside of the fields without an incentive. It was confusing to comprehend how this situation had unfolded.

Akali was out doing business to get her leave from the League. It was then that Shen had an idea. He would go to Mordekaiser and demand more information from him. He needed to know who wanted his child dead. In pain, Shen stood from the bed. He removed his mask revealing a face with a deep scar running across one eye. His hair was almost midnight black and at a medium length. He dressed in casual clothing that wouldn't give away his identity and strapped on only one Ninjato to his back. Even though he was deadlier with two, he would have to manage with one.

Shen was about to jump out of the window and head out of the institute when he turned back and looked at the empty room. Akali would be worried, but he didn't want to tell her where he was going lest she'd follow. He sighed deeply and wrote a quick note reading.

_"Off to find information, do not follow,"  
- Shen_

The ninja placed one of his Ninjato next to the note to show it was him that wrote the note. As he hopped up onto the window seal, he took a deep breath before jumping down. As he fell Shen rolled to break the shock of the fall and began his trip to Noxus. No one really paid much attention to him as he left the institute. Without his mask, not many people recognized him, which was good. He slipped through the crowd without notice and made it out of the institute unrecognized.

Shen walked over to one of the carriage drivers and dropped a few coins into the driver's hand. "To Noxus," Shen said before hopping onto the carriage. The driver turned a confused look towards Shen.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" The driver asked.

"Yes, I have business there that cannot be ignored," She replied. The driver shrugged his shoulder before whipping his horses to head for Noxus. As Shen watched the institute disappear he began to think of Akali's reaction to his sudden absence. She had no reason to worry, even in his injured state Shen was capable of defending himself.

_ _

Akali walked into Shen's quarters, eager to help him with anything he needed. As she entered his room, she found him to be missing, a note lying on the bed with one of his ninjato placed next to it. She read the note and sighed deeply. Picking up his ninjato, she looked at the window he had escaped out of. A spike of worry shot through her but she trusted Shen, she'd known him since they were young and he always managed to come back safely. Hopefully he would come back safe this time also.

Akali looked down at the bed where Shen had been after she left. The League had agreed to grant her leave from any matches until her child was born. It felt almost unreal how she happened to fall into this position. It started as urges and an itch that she could not relieve herself. Slowly her visits to Shen's quarters turned passionate and now she was having a child. She wanted to regret it all, say that it was all a mistake, but the more she thought about it, the more she disagreed with herself.

She sat down on the bed, unable to think of what to do. Should she follow Shen? He clearly told her not too. She tried to convince herself that Shen was being rash, acting before thinking. But of course, that was not how Shen acted. He was very sure of his actions because of the fact that he gave them so much thought. Just as she was going to give up her decision, she saw Shen's mask lying on the ground. She lifted it with a grin. "Nice try Shen," She said to herself. Of course she had seen him without his mask and could ask around for the face she had been so familiar with without risking his identity.

Akali stared at the window long before removing the mast that covered her mouth. She undid her ponytail, letting her hair flow. She tied her Kamas to her back and leapt out of the window Shen did.

_ _

The slums of Noxus was a dirty place. The air reeked of death and disease, the floor wet with sewer fluid, the people feeble and frail. Shen felt almost pity for anyone who lived in this place. Anyone who could survive in such a place deserved better. Pity was not Shen's mission though. He was here to find Mordekaiser, The Master of Metal. He was here to force information from the giant.

As Shen walked through the streets unrecognized by the people, a hand reached out, grabbing his pant leg. The sudden movement made Shen turn to see who had grabbed him. He looked down to see a dying old man. His eyes had a purple lining showing he had not slept in days. His skin was holding onto a very thin, bony frame. His body quaking with both fear and disease. The old man's pitiful eyes looked up at Shen with desperation.

"Please sir, do you have some water?" The old man asked. His voice was raspy and clearly indicated his throat was dry. Shen shook his head and knelt down before the old man. He stared deep into the old man's eyes and sighed.

"I do not, I am sorry," Shen said quietly before standing back up. He had taken only a few steps.

"Liar," The old man almost shouted. Shen's footfalls came to an abrupt stop as his mind registered what the feeble old man had just accused him of. "Is water so rare that you cannot donate a small amount?"

Shen turned back towards the old man who was now huddled against the wall in fear of the well defined man standing few feet from him. "I am no liar. If I had any sort of way to help one such as you then I surely would, but pity is not my reason for being here. I am here to find Mordekaiser," Shen declared. He could see the old man's eyes widen in shock. As the ninja began walking away again, his steps echoing on the cobblestone ground, he heard the old man cry out.

"Even one as selfish as you should not seek out The Master!"

Shen merely pushed aside the old man's word. Another example of Noxian scum. Shen knew Mordekaiser better than anyone in Noxus, he would be safe, or perhaps that's what he thought. As Shen walked away, he heard steps behind him. When he turned to look, curious faces from all over the slums looked towards him as he headed further down the road.

_ _

"So you did see him?" Akali asked one of the people near the carriage station. The man nodded.

"Yes, I heard him tell the carriage driver to go to Noxus, something about business that couldn't be ignored," The man replied.

"Thank you sir," Akali said before departing from his presence. She began walking towards the carriages. Why would he want to go to Noxus? And what business would he be doing up there? She remembered his note. He was looking for information. Information from who though? No Noxian would ever do favors without a price. How much was he actually planning to sacrifice for this information? Many questions.

Before Akali reached the carriages, she realized the sun was setting. Darkness was soon to cover Valoran and Noxus was not a safe place at night. It was then that dilemma made itself known in Akali's mind. Shen was in Noxus alone, surely he would be attacked by cut throats, thugs, and common criminals. She wanted to go to Noxus, make sure he was safe. She placed her hands on her stomach and took a deep breath. No, she wouldn't risk the life of her child. It hurt her to have to abandon Shen, but she couldn't bring herself to follow him with a child on the way.

She watched the moon alight the sky with its glow and soon the stars began to come on like lights. It was a beautiful night. Ironic really that Shen would be in such a dangerous place for such a beautiful night. Akali made it back to her room and laid down on the bed, praying that Shen would return to her safely.

_ _

The streets cleared almost instantly after the darkness descended. Shen could see a few windows throwing light out into the streets. Pubs in slums were common since the constant scum of Noxus were great consumers of alcohol.

The unsheathing of a blade caught Shen's attention as he walked. In the corner of his eye he saw the gleaming of a blade. Turning to face the source of the sound, he saw a face that was all too familiar to him. Talon stood in an alleyway staring at him. The many blades he wore all gleaming.

"Talon," Shen said quietly as he slowly gripped the handle of his ninjato.

"Hmmm…It looks like another body for the gutter," Talon replied and held his blade upwards. The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before they both heard the heavy foot falls coming from a giant silhouette nearby.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An Inner Struggle**

"I mean you no harm Talon," Shen called out to his fellow champion. Talon cocked an eyebrow at Shen. Without the ninja's mask, Talon couldn't recognize him. Shen let go of his ninjato, holding his hands up as he slowly approached the assassin. "It is I, Shen. I've come to look for some information."

Talon smirked slightly, "Now is not the time storytellers are out and about," Talon stated, lowering the blade on his wrist. He didn't like Shen very much, but he knew how strong of an opponent the kinkou were and didn't plan on dying. He leaned against the alley wall as a giant hulking figure passed between the two. It was gold in color and lumbered like the hulking pile of metal it was.

Shen eyed the contraption as it disappeared into the darkness before looking back at Talon who seemed nonchalant about the creature. "What was that?" Shen questioned. Talon shook his head.

"To tell you would mean to kill you. Tell me what is it you are looking for and perhaps I can help…for a price," Talon stated, inspecting his blade. All Noxians were greedy mercenaries, doing things only to benefit themselves. Shen looked at Talon in disgust, but he did need the information.

"Hooded figures came to town a few weeks ago. You have sharp eyes Talon and I know you saw them. They came to find Mordekaiser, now tell me what you know," Shen spoke, approaching the assassin until he was few feet in front of him. Their eyes locked in a battle of will until finally, Talon grinned.

"There are many hoods in Noxus, Shen, but not many who seek out Mordekaiser. I know who you are looking for, but first, I want my payment in advance," Talon said, turning away from the ninja. "All I ask is for a simple favor."

_ _

Akali looked up at the stars, her eyes watering slightly. Why would Shen have done such a thing? Leaving without word to a dangerous city, the worst city in runeterra if she could give her opinion. From her window, the night sky was beautiful, riddled with the lights of many suns.

Her hand found her stomach as she remembered Shen. The product of satisfying her biological needs soon blossoming into admiration on both sides. Shen had admitted he loved her, and as she sat down on the bed, she began to realize that she too loved him. It didn't surprise her to admit it, but her conflict she had realized earlier only came back to haunt her. Shen had responsibilities, to be unbiased in all judgments. He had already failed in his responsibility once for her.

She had failed to keep herself under control and was dragging Shen in the same direction. No, that was not what she was taught to do. Balance was the most important aspect of all things. She had failed the kinkou, she had failed herself, she had failed Kennen, but most importantly, she had failed Shen. Disgusted by her realization, she smashed the mirror looking at her.

The Fist of Shadow took a broken piece of glass and looked down at it, noticing the tears flowing down her cheeks. She was the reason Shen was in danger, she was the reason they were failing in their duties. Akali gripped the piece of glass tightly in her hand, feeling the warmth of blood flow from between her fingers.

A knock on her door snapped her back into reality. She dropped the glass, walking over to the door and opening, not seeing Kennen immediately. "Akali? Is everything alright?" He asked, looking at her bloodied hand and tear-stained cheeks.

Akali stayed voiceless for a moment, unable to think of a valid reason to explain the current situation. Instead of coming up with an explanation, Akali merely fumbled for words until Kennen finally raised his hand to stop her. Akali didn't fight the order and closed her mouth.

"Does it have to do with Shen?" Kennen asked almost too straightforward, as if he had known. Akali responded by nodding her head. "May I come in?" Another nod.

She closed the door behind the yordle and sat down on her bed. Kennen leaned on her wall, looking at her as she finally exploded into tears and cries. Kennen only watched as the woman bawled, curling up into a ball on her sheets. Her blood soaked hand staining the blankets on her bed.

It took minutes before her crying calmed into merely whimpering. Her eyes were swollen from the tears and her breathing was quickened. Kennen moved from his spot on the wall and hopped up on the bed, sitting down next to her. He had never seen Akali behave in such a way. She was crying, an action that showed weakness. Although mysterious as they were, the yordle understood that they were mortal.

He didn't say a word as Akali's whimpering soon died down into only sniffles. After she had calmed, Kennen finally asked a question. "Akali, why are you crying?"

Akali didn't immediately answer; instead, she looked at him with swollen eyes. Kennen felt pity for her, she was so sorrowful from whatever had been bothering her. After moments of taking deep breaths, Akali finally answered.

"I have failed…This has been my life, succeeding my mother as The Fist of Shadow and yet, I have failed. I have failed you and Shen and the order. Everything I have done to this point has been for nothing." Akali's words were broken, separated by her whimpers and sniffling. "The worst part is Shen is faltering. He is losing sight of his duties and it's all because of me."

Kennen gave her a confused look before trying to reassure her, "Shen's actions are his own. You have nothing to do with-"

"I am mothering his child," Akali interrupted. Upon hearing the news, Kennen's mouth became agape. He could never imagine his colleagues in such a way. As Kennen stared at her, Akali shielded her face. "I know…I'm sorry, I couldn't control-" Akali was interrupted by a burst of laughter from Kennen. He fell down on his back and rolled on her bed before falling off and striking the ground with a loud thud. His laughter turned into groans separated by chuckles.

Angered by Kennen's reaction, Akali shot him a deadly look, one that everyone feared, after he had finished laughing. "And what do you find so amusing?!" She growled. Kennen looked up at her, a smile still spreading across his face.

"You're sad because you're having Shen's baby? Shen is the strongest guy I know and you're sad about having his bady? That is so rich." Akali glared harder at Kennen, clearly he had not been paying attention.

"No, you imbecile, that is not what I am 'sad' about. Do you not understand that I have failed in my duty!? And because of me, Shen is too! Obviously you do not see the consequences!" Akali was borderline shouting at Kennen, although his expression didn't change. He still had that stupid grin spread across his face even as Akali stared daggers at him.

Kennen sighed after Akali's shouts, removing the smile from his face and replacing it with a sullen expression. "I guess I've learned more by not growing up with the order. I'm not sure you understand this, but everyone fails, even at what they do best. Shen and you both know how much I screw up on missions, but do I ever quit and just throw in the towel? No. There is an old saying that I'm sure you've heard. When you fall down," Kennen leapt up to his feet, "You get right back up. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back on track. I'm sure Shen would be disappointed if he saw you like this, questioning yourself and giving up because of such an insignificant reason." Kennen walked out of the room, not even bothering to stay for Akali's reaction. Instead, he slammed the door shut behind him as he left.

Akali sat alone in her room once more. The room was warm, and yet she felt a chill overtaking her. She looked down at her hand. The blood had since dried and cracked when she closed her palm, flakes of dried blood falling to the ground. The wound still oozed fresh blood, but at a slower rate. Akali walked to the bathroom and wrapped her hand in cloth, watching as the white wrap slowly began to adopt a red tint.

Kennen had been right; she couldn't sit down and cry when there were deeds needing to be done. Their leader was in potential harm and she could not sit down idly by and pray he would come home. Akali dressed herself in casual clothing, comfortable and efficient. Grabbing one of her kamas, Akali looked at herself in the shards of the mirror on the ground. Her free hand reached for her pony tail and gripped it tightly. In one swift slash of her Kama, the long ponytail fell to the ground in a clump of hair. She stared at her visage in the shattered mirror once more, satisfied with her new appearance. She wrapped a cloak around herself before heading out of her door.

A few knocks on Kennen's door enticed him to open it, seeing Akali dressed and with shorter hair. "What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"Get dressed," Akali replied sullenly.

"Why?"

"Shen is in Noxus." Akali stated. "We're going, no buts." Kennen couldn't help but grin.

_ _

"Alright, I will help you," Shen spoke. Talon merely nodded his head before leaning back on the wall of the alleyway. "Now tell me, where is Mordekaiser."

"You'll find him deeper in the slums…where the bodies are rotting." As Shen began to walk, Talon followed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Shen inquired.

"When this is all over. You have a deal to uphold. I'm going to make sure you hold your end of the bargain," Talon explained. Shen merely grunted before keeping on his way.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: An Answer**

Blood splattered on the ground painting a picture of gore. The man wriggled and tried to hold on to his life as he gasped for breath, but his cold body hit the ground. Akali stood over him, her kama soaked with his blood. Once the threat had been neutralized, Akali's attention immediately turned to her comrades.

She rushed over to Kennen, placing her hand over his chest. No intake of breath. Moving her hand to his neck, she found no pulse. Immediately overtaken by sadness, she closed the eyes of her fallen partner. "**** you Kennen!" She whispered harshly. Before the tears could fall, she heard a harsh coughing.  
Her attention turned to the sign of life. Following the sound, she knelt down beside Shen.

"Don't talk, you'll only speed up the process," she spoke. Shen's mask kept her from seeing the expression on his face, but the dark red circle where his mouth was told her that no matter his expression, his condition was not good. His breathing was slow and hoarse, a sign that Akali wished wasn't present.

Almost as if he was mocking her, Shen began to laugh. His deep laugh only angered her as she began to try and tend to his wounds. "Shen, this is not the time to be laughing," she said calmly, giving him a stern look, and yet, he did not stop. As she reached to cover one of his wounds, his hand shot up, grabbing her wrist in his tight grip.

"Stop," he commanded. "No amount of mending is going to help me. Just get out of here." Despite his wounds, Shen's tone was calm. Akali was shocked by his statement. He had always been the one to care for her and Kennen when they were near death on multiple occasions and never gave up on them. Now that he was the one in need, he was denying her help. Perhaps he knew more than she did and saw that there was no hope for him. Akali though, was not about to let Shen suffer the same fate Kennen had.

"No Shen, you're coming with me! I'm not going back alone," Akali was borderline shouting at Shen. She pulled her arm free of his grip and took hold of his arm. Shen made no attempt to move and only watched as Akali attempted to lift him. She didn't understand, her finely toned body should have been able to lift Shen with ease, but yet, he didn't move.

Akali grasped his arm with her free arm and began to pull harder but to no avail. She stood, confused as she looked her dying companion. "You grow weak," Shen said as she stared at him. "How Akali, how have you let yourself grow so pitiful?" Akali's eyes widened. What did he mean by such words? With his last breaths would he tell her his honest opinion?

Shen began to stand up, even as Akali began to pull him. Once standing, Shen shoved Akali to the side, one arm grasping over the wound in his side. "You don't deserve to be the one that survives," he said coldly as he began to walk away from her. Akali watched as Shen slowly shambled away, his body shaking with each step.

It wasn't long before he collapsed to his knees on the ground which was then followed by the rest of his body. She was weak, was what he said. She couldn't save either of her partners and yet, she was the one still breathing. Tears began to collect in her eyes until everything went black.

_ _

"Akali?" Kennen's voice knocked the ninja out of the darkness. She turned to see her comrade giving her a worried look. "You were mumbling in your sleep. Are you alright?"

Akali merely stared at him, almost in shock that he was alive until she realized what she had witnessed only seconds ago was a dream. She let out a quick sigh of relief and smiled at Kennen, "Yeah, I'm fine," she said calmly. She was glad to see that the events that had taken place were only in her imagination, but still, what omens were they giving her? The fact that she held no answers only seemed to slightly creep a worried feeling in her. She could always chalk it up to nothing. She could tell herself it was a simple dream, but even then, she knew that perhaps it held a deeper meaning.

The sun was rising and yet they had not reached Noxus. Her worry for Shen had only increased as she rode the carriage to Noxus. What had happened to him during the night? Was he still, dare she ask, alive? Akali became more worried the more she thought about Shen in Noxus. Even telling herself that he was just fine didn't seem to calm her down but more than a little.

During the night:

"So where is he?" Shen asked as Talon and he walked through the streets of Noxus. "I'm growing impatient." Talon had said very little words and merely walked, refusing to answer any questions Shen had. It was beginning to bother the ninja, which was not usually a good idea.

"Patience Shen, isn't that what you are taught?" Talon replied. Shen grunted in response. "We will be there soon, just give him some time, he'll show up. The assassin's pointed to a man lying on the wall. "There."

The man looked sickly, his hair black but was greasy and messy. His skin was pale with a slight shade of green hanging over him. His eyes looked as though he had been staring down a chimney for far too long. The skin around them were sunken and held a purple and yellow shade. His clothes were little more than rags hanging by thin threads of cloth covered in stains of blood, vomit, and other bodily fluids. The biggest defining feature of the putrid man was the large gash that spread across his chest. The wound was surrounded in coagulated blood and dried puss. A nearly black bruise surrounded the gash. Shen looked at the man in pity.

Shen was about to talk until Mordekaiser made his appearance. The sickly man looked at the giant metal behemoth and gave a relieved smile as Mordekaiser reached down. Almost instantly, the man began to age rapidly until his bones turned to dust. "Mordekaiser!" Shen called out, prompting the metal beast to look towards him. "I have questions."

"Then ask," was his only reply.

_ _

Current Time:

Shen hunched over the journals of General Du Couteau, reading every word the man had written. "You said you've already gone through these," Shen said to Talon who leaned on the corner of the room. "If you have already read this, what's the point of making me?"

"I'm not perfect, Shen. Perhaps I missed a few things," Talon replied, undoing the straps that held his blade to his arm. The ninja couldn't prove to be a threat when his weapons were lying outside of the door. The two remained silent for a short while before Talon decided to break the silence. "So, what are you planning on doing now that you know who is responsible?" Talon inquired.

_ _

Katarina walked down the hallways of her father's manor. Every time she walked through the manor, she appreciated the architecture. It was elegant, yet dark. Looking at the walls always brought a small smile to her face knowing that no other family in Noxus could boast such an elegant home.

As she passed by her father's study, she saw two ninjato leaning on the wall next to the door. Confused, she approached the door, hearing Talon's voice. Almost immediately, her curiosity perked up. She heard no other voice, raising her suspicion even more. She pulled a knife from its sheath and tightening her grip on its handle. She pushed the door open, seeing a man sitting on her father's desk. During her initial entrance, she didn't see Talon.

Shen's eyes looked up at the loud bang of the door hitting wall. A knife flew towards his head. In one swift movement, he caught the knife, spun it in his hands and tossed it back, striking the door. Only silence followed the loud thunk of the knife sticking into wood.

"Is this how you treat all of your guests?" Shen asked, looking back down at the journal. His demeanor was calm, as if he wasn't near death only milliseconds ago. He took a deep breath and flipped the page of her father's journal.

Katarina was confused. This man was sitting at her father's desk, looking at her father's journals and seemed to barely be interested in the assassin that stood in the room with him."Who the f-"she started but was interrupted by Talon's voice.

"Shen," Talon answered her incomplete question. "He's a guest of mine," Talon stated. Katarina shot him a sinister glare- a look that most men would have feared, but Talon didn't seem to change his visage at all. Had he felt fear, he didn't show it in the slightest.

"And who gave you the right to bring guests into _my_ home?" Katarina asked, her voice was low, almost like a growl. She didn't shout, but the anger was apparent in her tone. "Get him out of here now," she commanded before walking off.

"He's searching for your father," Talon said after a few seconds of silence. The thump of boots striking carpet immediately stopped before they became louder, followed by Katarina's return to the room.

"What did you say?" Katarina questioned. Her voice held both intrigue and confusion. What she heard could have been a miss hearing of what Talon had said as she walked off.

"He's searching for General Du Couteau, your father," he stated.

Katarina's eyes narrowed at him. The room was thick with tension for Katarina's verdict. It came almost as a surprise to Talon. "Fine," she spat before walking off.


End file.
